


Sentinel Prime X Trans-Reader – Not Bad

by writeyouin



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Egomaniac, F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert, flattery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Request: If you do him could you do fluff of tfa Sentinel Prime falling in love with a trans-human, please?A/N – I specifically made this a trans-reader as requested, but in the fic, gender never actually came up. So, male, female, those who know better, this is for all you trans folks.
Relationships: Sentinel Prime/Reader, Sentinel Prime/You
Kudos: 12





	Sentinel Prime X Trans-Reader – Not Bad

**Author's Note:**

> A/N – I specifically made this a trans-reader as requested, but in the fic, gender never actually came up. So, male, female, those who know better, this is for all you trans folks.

You stretched upon heading into the warehouse, already tired of all the happy couples you had encountered on your way to the Autobot base. You had hoped to escape the accursed Valentine’s day, that only reminded you of your loneliness, by hanging out with your metal friends, but they were nowhere to be found.

Sighing, you flopped down onto the sofa, awaiting their return. Grabbing your phone from your back pocket, you decided to scroll through the time on social media. In an attempt to be more comfortable, you kicked off your shoes, and that was how it came to pass that you learnt you weren’t alone at all.

“Primus, that’s disgusting. Your pedes come off to reveal more of your protoform. That’s barbaric.”

You grabbed the head of the sofa to pull yourself up, finding Sentinel Prime hovering uncomfortably in the corner, clearly trying to stay as far away from you as he could.

“What are you doing here?” You asked, having only met him once, before he left Earth with his crew.

“I should be asking you that!” Sentinel spat heatedly. “This is an Autobot base, and I am an Autobot. You shouldn’t be here, filthy _organic_.”

You smiled at the insult, laying back down.

“Hey! What are you smiling at? What do you know that I don’t? If it’s where Optimus is, you’d better tell me. His pathetic excuse for a crew has a lot of explaining to do.”

You snickered, enjoying your own private little joke that Sentinel wasn’t privy to, “I don’t know where the others are. I’m just chilling here till they get back.”

“You don’t know- No way, you’re lying, or covering for them or something.”

“You’re paranoid.”

“IF YOU DON’T KNOW, WHY WERE YOU SMILING? Ugh, you’re awful.” You chuckled again, incensing Sentinel further. “WHAT IS SO FUNNY?”

“Forget it,” You waved him away. “You don’t want to know.”

“Withholding information from a superior officer is a crime on my planet.”

“We’re not on your planet. But fine, if you really want to know, I just find it funny when you insult me.”

“Funny? What is funny about degradation?”

You thought about all the silly little school children that didn’t know how to confess their true feelings and instead ended up bullying their crushes. While Sentinel didn’t exactly fall into that category, indeed hating humans, you didn’t think he really knew why he hated your kind. If he bothered to think about it, he might find that it was his ignorance of your kind was causing him to feel insecure. Of course, you could be wrong, but you had a hunch that his hatred and mistrust stemmed from misunderstanding. Being trans, you had a lot of experience being insulted out of ignorance. You never rose to the insults, instead hoping that you could educate others that you were a person with feelings just like them; Sentinel was no different.

“Never mind, you wouldn’t get it. It’s a _me_ thing.”

Sentinel scoffed. It was bad enough that he was stuck in this disgrace of a base, but with a _human_ of all things. Still, at least you weren’t as annoying as the smaller human that hung around with the Autobots, Sari, was it? That one was feral.

“So…” You fumbled for a conversation starter that might help Sentinel warm up to you, even if it was just outright flattery. “Are you like the Autobot leader or something?”

You knew that he wasn’t the Autobot leader, but Sentinel’s smug grin made it worth it; you had clearly made a good impression.

“Not exactly, but on Earth, I am definitely the leader. Heck, even on Cybertron, I’m like the second in command.”

“That’s very impressive. You must be very talented to have gotten so far in the ranks, not to mention intelligent and hard-working,” You said, continuing to stroke Sentinel’s ego.

“Huh, you know, you’re not so bad… For a human.”

You didn’t comment on the back-handed compliment, instead choosing to graciously accept it.

“Maybe it won’t be _terrible_ to wait with you,” Sentinel mused.

And so it was that the two of you spent the day together, waiting for the arrival of the other Autobots.

* * *

Sentinel stared up at the ceiling of his hab-suite, preferring to stay there rather than in the dilapidated warehouse that Optimus’ crew dared to inhabit. It was filled with those horrifying vermin, rats or something? They were completely harrowing.

Sentinel wondered whether you had also encountered the vermin, and if so, how you had managed to survive. You weren’t like the Autobots you spent time with; you were fragile.

Sentinel laid down on the berth, sighing. Why was he even thinking about you anyway? Maybe he just needed to recharge. He offlined his optics, trying hard to find a reprieve from his thoughts, but they refused to leave him behind. You admired Sentinel, you _respected_ him. Naturally, he deserved constant praise, but he didn’t receive his sue rewards from the glitches on Earth.

He fidgeted uncomfortably on the berth. How come he couldn’t stop thinking about you?


End file.
